


Shaolin Dreams

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Kung Fu: The Legend Continues, Poltergeist: The Legacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-11
Updated: 2002-01-11
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: When a Shaolin cop meets up with the Legacy adventure begins.





	Shaolin Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Shaolin Dreams by KarenK

_Shaolin Dreams_

By KarenK 

A _Poltergeist The Legacy / Kung Fu The Legend Continues_ crossover fanfic 

**Rating:** PG-13   
**Status:** new, finished   
**Summary:** When a Shaolin cop meets up with the Legacy adventure begins.   
**Disclaimer:** This story is an original work of amateur fiction, and is written purely for the private entertainment of P:TL fans This story is no way affiliated with Trilogy, MGM Worldwide Television or The Sci-Fi Channel. The characters are their property, and this story is not meant to infringe upon the copyrights of MGM, Trilogy, or anybody else who owns an interest in "Poltergeist: The Legacy" TM. 

* * *

Detective Peter Caine tossed and turned in his sleep, unable to deal with the nightmare he was having. Suddenly, he sat up as sweat ran down his face and body, panting in an attempt to catch his breath. Peter scrubbed his face with a hand and tossed aside the blankets. He brought his legs around so that they hung over the side of the bed. He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair before standing on unsteady legs. 

The nightmare had started out pleasantly enough as a dream in which he was with a beautiful woman. It rapidly became a terrifying nightmare in which he was helpless to stop the woman's horrific murder right in front of him. Sometimes being Shaolin wasn't everything it was cracked up to be. He figured he might as well head into the precinct since he knew he wasn't going to be getting back to sleep anytime soon. He showered and dressed before heading to the precinct, he thought about eating but his stomach churned at the thought of food. 

* * *

"Great," sighed Detective Mark Peterson and Kermit Griffith looked up to where Mark was looking. He saw a group had just entered and their leader raised Kermit's hackles. The leader moved with the grace of a natural predator as he strode over to the front desk. 

"What's up?" asked a patrolman; Kermit knew what was wrong. He felt it the same way Mark had. After years of being a company man and mercenary he'd honed instincts that told him the man and his crew were people to avoid at all costs. 

"Kermit, where's the Nelson file?" asked Peter and his voice caused Kermit to look him over trying to assess what had put such strain in the man's voice. 

"Derek," called a male voice. Kermit looked up to see two men walking towards the man and his team just as he reached the desk. He noticed them around the week before as a couple of detectives who'd been loaned to the 101st precinct. 

"Frank," the leader greeted one of the men and they shook hands. 

"Kermit? The Nelson file?" said Peter. 

"Oh yeah, right, sorry," he said and handed the detective the file he wanted. 

Peter mumbled, "Oh great." Kermit looked up to see Peter's father, Kwai Chang Caine, entering the room with Lo Si, known by the neighborhood in Chinatown as The Ancient. As they passed, the two men Kermit had been watching, The Ancient stopped in his tracks. 

"You are a great warrior," the little man told him. 

The man the detective had called Derek smiled gently. "Thank you very much," he responded pleasantly. 

"You and I have a great deal in common," said the old man. 

"We do?" he asked as one of the men stepped up protectively behind him. The lean muscular man had short cropped brown hair and green eyes that seemed to see everything as he stood guard over the man in front of him. 

"You need not worry for your leader young one," he told the young man. "We both fight that which is not always explainable but is definitely evil." 

"Lo Si, don't bother them with...." Peter began. 

"No, Peter, he is right," said his father as he laid a hand on his son's arm. 

"Your tattoos are Shaolin," said Derek. 

"You know of us?" asked Caine. 

"Only what I've read. Warrior monks who were unable to carry weapons and so they learn to defend themselves with a form of fighting known as Kung Fu." 

"I have to apologize for my father and Lo Si," said Peter as he offered his hand to Derek. 

"Derek Rayne," he introduced himself and when he shook the detective's hand he was hit with a wave of sorrow so great his knees nearly buckled. 

"Derek?!" murmured a pretty young black woman who had brown ringlets past her shoulders and concerned brown eyes. Derek released Peter's hand and let Alex support him. 

"She fears for her life," he said to Peter as if he weren't aware the others were there. 

"Who?" asked a man with an Irish lilt in his voice. 

"Ask the detective, he's the one having dreams about her," responded Derek. 

"Who the hell are you?" demanded Peter. 

"Your worse nightmare if you don't remember your manners," hissed Nick who'd placed a hand on Peter's where he'd grabbed Derek's arm. Kermit started forward knowing if there was trouble Peter would need him. 

"Derek Rayne, Luna Foundation," he responded as he gently removed Nick's hand from Peter's. When Nick started forward Derek motioned for him to stay and he obeyed the unspoken order. Kermit knew the signs of a well-trained soldier who could be a threat to Peter. 

"Detective, Doctor Rayne has helped us on a number of cases and is here to help us on another, he isn't dangerous," said Frank a smirk covered Nick's face and Alex nudged him to warn him to behave. 

"You're psychic?" asked Mary Margaret Skalany, Peter's partner. 

Derek appraised the dark haired woman before him. "I have a small gift but I mostly use my forensic training Ms...?" he asked. 

"Mary Margaret Skalany. And this is my partner, Peter Caine," she introduced Peter. 

"And your pet rottweiler?" asked Kermit and Nick tensed. 

"My....associates are Nick Boyle and Alex Moreau. Alex is a computers and communications expert and Nick is my security chief," Derek told them. 

"You bring a security chief to solve a police case?" asked Mary Margaret. 

"Actually, he has a number of skills, security chief is one of them. He also happens to be a trained Navy SEAL and a degree in genetics." 

"Navy SEAL and geneticist don't seem to be something that goes together," she teased. 

"Nick's like that, always contrasting what you expect," teased Alex. 

"The Foundation offers a number of trained people and if they don't have the person needed they find and fly them in from wherever they are," said Derek. "We tend to police cases but we also do art work, archeological digs and so on." 

"Sorta one stop shopping," joked Kermit as he and Nick assessed each other. 

"Yes it is, but we also provide accredited people for the job." 

"Speaking of the job we should be getting back to it,' said David Royce, Frank Karmack's partner. They said their goodbyes and headed off but after getting a few yards Frank fell in step with Derek. "Derek, you have to be careful, from what I've heard, Detective Peter Caine has a real gift. The rumor was that he solved serial murders because he was receiving psychic messages from the killer. Apparently, he's known as the man who manages the impossible. Sound familiar?" he asked mischievously. 

"If you ask me the guy with the green glasses has made the pact with the dark side," grumbled Nick. 

"That's Detective Kermit Griffith, a friend of Caine's. He's supposed to be a mercenary who came to work here at the 101st at the behest of Caine's foster father, Paul Blasdell. Blasdell retired a few years ago and the current captain is Karen Simms, who is rumored to being romanced by Griffith," said Frank. 

"Lots of rumors," murmured Alex. 

"Yes, but the scuttlebutt is usually accurate in a cop shop," said David. 

* * *

"There's something off about that Rayne guy," said Kermit, he could feel the vibes from across the room and it had unnerved him. 

"The man has faced many demons and not all of them are of the mind," said Lo Si. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Mary Margaret. 

"I think Lo Si means that Doctor Rayne is well versed in the supernatural world," said Kwai Chang Caine. 

"You mean like ghouls and goblins? Well, maybe I can find out which ghouls and goblins are working for him by doing a little checking around," said Kermit and then headed for his office to do a search on his computer. There was nothing and no one who could hide when Kermit did a computer search. 

"So partner, what did he mean about the girl fearing for her life and you dreaming about her?" asked Skalany. "I've been having some bad dreams, and he probably picked up on it is all," said Peter. 

"Why didn't you tell me about your nightmares?" 

"They're just old dreams that repeat sometimes, nothing to worry about," he reassured her. 

"Peter?" she asked worriedly. 

"We need to get back to work," he said and headed back to his desk and began to work on his cases. She started forward but Caine stopped her. 

"He needs time to understand the dreams himself," he told her. 

"And if he can't?" 

"He will come to me for help as he has always done," responded Caine in a serene tone of voice. Nothing ever seemed to faze the man but if he wasn't worried, Skalany shouldn't be, but she couldn't help it. Even before she had started dating Caine she had felt maternal towards Peter and couldn't help worrying when Peter wasn't his usual self. 

"So are we on for dinner tonight?" she asked trying to reassure herself. 

"As usual Mary Margaret, and I have a new recipe for you." 

"Sounds good to me." 

"You know what would sound good to me?" asked Chief Frank Strenlich. 

"Me getting to work?" asked Skalany with a chuckle, and before he could answer she patted his cheek. "I'm going." She said her goodbyes to Caine and Lo Si and then headed to her desk to get some work done. 

* * *

"Four deaths and all four with some strange stuff going on," said Frank as he handed the case files to Derek, Nick and Alex. 

"Lovely," said Alex as she opened the file and caught sight of the crime scene photos. 

"Yes, well, our killer is particularly messy," said Royce in response. 

"Messy is an understatement," murmured Derek as he shifted through the photos but his face didn't show any emotion. "This appears to have been done by claws." Derek motioned some marks on the victim as his fingers traced them. 

"Yeah, that's why I thought it would be right up your alley," aid Frank. 

"Werewolf, boss?" asked Nick. 

"No, I don't think so, but something similar perhaps," Derek replied. 

"So do you think you can help us?" asked Royce. 

"I think we don't have a choice." 

"I'll go check on the coroner's report, it was supposed to have already been here," Royce said and left the room. 

"What's up with Royce?" Nick asked. 

"He won't say but I have a feeling he's taking this case personal for some reason," responded Frank. 

* * *

"Kermit?" said Skalany as she and Peter entered the room with Caine and Lo Si. 

"My trusty baby should be able to find something on Derek Rayne and team." He tapped away at the computer for a few minutes before a surprised look, or at least as surprised as Kermit got, appeared on his face. "Looks like your friend Rayne has worked for the Luna Foundation in the San Francisco office for over twenty years. His associates Boyle and Moreau have been there since 1992 and their records showed multiple incidents with the police involving everything from jaywalking to murder. Rayne has an even longer record, this Foundation smells of a company cover." 

"Company as in CIA company?" asked Skalany. 

"Rayne was brought in for questioning on a murder that occurred about twenty years ago. High powered attorney and some legal wrangling and he was released with no charges pressed," Kermit said. 

"It happens," replied Peter. 

"Yeah, but usually the suspect has been brought in for questioning more than the initial interview." 

"They always do more than one interview," said a surprised Skalany. 

"Maybe I should investigate further?" said Kermit. 

"Or you could just ask?" said Derek. They all jumped at the awareness that the subject of their conversation had probably just heard everything. 

"How long have you been there?!" demanded Kermit. 

"Long enough." He replied with a look that told Kermit that he could give as good as he got. 

"Listen pal...." Kermit began. 

"I'm not your pal, Detective, and I would appreciate you asking me if you want to know anything," Derek responded. 

"How about Reed Horton?" Griffith asked and was pleased to see a flicker cross Rayne's eyes. The same eyes that hardened only moments later. 

"Mr. Horton was an....associate who decided to side with the wrong people. I brought him into the organization and it was only right that I be the one to take care of the problem," Derek said in a voice that left no doubt that he was a man not to be messed with. 

"What exactly was the problem?" asked Kermit. 

"Kermit," warned Skalany. 

"It's all right, Reed was murdering members of the organization I worked for. I worked out a plan with my boss in San Francisco and the boss in Boston," he explained. "I released a memo supposedly from Jane, the head of the Boston office, to my boss in San Francisco suggesting she had evidence to the killer's identity. I waited outside while Jane headed for her car." 

"Horton stepped out of the bushes with a gun trained on Jane. I called out to him and he fired at me. Unfortunately for him, his shot hit the gate next to me and my shot hit him in the chest," he said with a finality that told Kermit he considered the whole thing closed. 

"So you're claiming self-defense?" asked Kermit. 

"I'm not claiming anything Detective, you asked and I explained," Derek responded. 

"Why are you here?" Kermit demanded. 

"A couple of friends on loan to the department had a case they thought I could be of use on." 

"You have all the answers don't you?" Kermit responded angrily. 

"Detective, I've never met you, yet you seem to hold an grudge against me." 

"Yeah, what did he do kick your sister's dog?" asked an amused voice and they turned to see a small brunette. 

"Roarke, you're late," Derek said. 

"I know, I got....delayed," she responded in a voice that sounded as if there was an interesting tale to what had kept her from arriving on time but she said nothing more. "Well I'm sure Frank and David are waiting for us no doubt." 

"Of course they are and I'll let them know you've arrived." Derek strode out of the room without checking to see if she followed. 

"Listen, green boy, if you've got a problem with my partner, you have a problem with me. Derek is one of the good guys and if you're one too then we have no grief. If, however, you're one of the bad guys...." she trailed off but her stance had left nothing to the imagination. She pivoted smoothly on her heel and marched out in perfect precision. 

"Small but nasty," said Kermit. 

"I get the feeling she can handle you, Kermit," Skalany said. 

"She can do much more," said Lo Si as his eyes followed her across the room. 

"Lo Si, not more of the demons," said Peter. 

"No, much, much more. If they are here, Kwai Chang, there is something very important about to happen." The old man scurried out of the room and Caine followed him out of the precinct. 

"Well, that was weird," said Skalany, puzzled by Lo Si's behavior. 

"That's normal for them," Peter grumbled and headed back to his desk. Kermit leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath before leaning forward and typing on the computer keyboard again. 

"Guess I better get back to work," she mumbled to herself. She headed back to her desk and got back to work but looked up when she saw Rayne and Roarke come out of the room they'd been using. All didn't look well in their relationship, in fact it looked like trouble ahead. 

  
Kermit headed towards Chandler's to join the others for a drink. He had continued to investigate the Luna Foundation and Rayne's team but didn't find much that would explain just who or what Rayne and friends were. He sneered when he saw Rayne by Chandler's with a blonde man and they seemed to be arguing. He headed over to the two men as they headed into the alleyway. They were arguing but keeping their voices low to avoid being overheard. Kermit entered the alleyway to see both men now held guns on each other. 

"Freeze!" Kermit demanded as he pulled out his gun, the blonde swung towards Kermit and fired. Griffith heard Rayne yell, "Horton, no!" as the gun fired and Kermit dived to avoid the bullet. Derek raced over to Kermit as Horton disappeared into the darkness. 

"Horton?! The guy you killed twenty years ago!" Kermit asked in disbelief. 

"Are you hurt?" asked Derek as he reached a hand out to help Kermit up, but instead found a gun pointed at him. Derek raised his hands and stepped back so to not be a threat to Griffith. 

"Tell me what the hell is going on here?!" 

"Your death if you don't lower the gun," whispered a dangerous voice. Derek turned to see Boyle holding a gun in Kermit's face. He lowered his gun and returned it to his holster but gave Nick a look that told him he had no intentions of giving his weapon up. 

"You want to tell me what the hell is going on here?" he demanded angrily. 

"A simple disagreement between two people, detective, nothing to be concerned about," Derek replied. He and Nick headed out of the alley and into Chandler's as a fuming Kermit followed, intent on getting some answers. Rayne joined his team members who had taken seats with Peter, Skalany, and some of the other detectives from the 101st. 

"Derek, is everything all right?" asked Roarke with concern as Derek, Nick and Kermit joined them. 

"An old....friend and I...." He gave her a look that Kermit couldn't figure out. 

"I'd like to hear about that old friend," Kermit said. 

"I'm sure you would," Nick answered sarcastically. "Look, I don't know what...." 

Derek placed his hand on Nick's arm quieting him. "Detective Griffith, I'm sure you understand that it's a personal matter," Derek responded. 

"Personal matter or not, the man shot at me and I, for one, don't like ghosts taking potshots at me," he replied angrily. 

"Ghosts?" asked a confused Jody Powell. 

"He called him Horton and that's the name of the man Rayne supposedly killed twenty years ago." 

"You're not going to let this go are you, Detective?" asked Derek. 

"Not until I get a satisfactory answer." 

"As someone once said, you may find having is not as good as wanting," murmured Roarke. 

"What?" asked a confused Kermit. 

"That....never mind, it doesn't matter. What does matter is we have taken a privacy oath to keep Foundation work Foundation work. To tell you without express permission would result in Derek losing his job and everything he put in over the years," Roarke replied. 

"Well he can get that permission," said Kermit. 

"What happens if the person we asked says no?" Roarke asked. 

Kermit seemed to shrink a little, he'd been so angry he hadn't thought about that possibility. He couldn't seem to understand why he was so angry or why Rayne set him off so. He had called his old friends at the company and still hadn't found out anything new about Rayne or his team. He ran a hand through his hair ruffling it. "I'm sorry I...." he trailed off. 

"It's all right," Derek answered. 

"No, it isn't all right. No matter where I looked or who I spoke with, I heard only good things about you. It was like everyone was too scared to talk about you. I've learned things or people that are too good to be true usually are," Kermit replied. 

"Oh, we have our faults," Alex answered. 

"We do?" quipped Nick. 

"Some more so than others." Roarke threw Boyle a look that suggested he behave. Nick threw her a fake wounded look and slumped back in the chair. 

"Nick, has a problem with authority," Rachel explained. He threw her an innocent 'Who me?' expression and then grinned before taking a sip of his beer. 

"Don't look at me Nick, I'm usually the authority you're rebelling against," Derek said. 

"Oh, come on boss, I'm just trying to keep you on your toes." 

"With what you've done the last ten years I could be in the ballet," he responded and the table broke into laughter as Nick blushed. Derek clapped a hand on his shoulder and gave it a friendly squeeze. 

"I owe you boss," Nick teased as he slung a relaxed arm around Alex's shoulder. "And as for you...." He kissed Alex hotly and as he pulled away she fanned herself. 

"Promises, promises," she joked. 

"Wait until we get back to the hotel room," he murmured in her ear. Alex's eyes lowered to the table quickly as a grin broke out on her face. 

"Nick getting frisky?" asked Roarke. 

Alex coughed and then rolled her eyes at Roarke before leaning her head into the hollow of Nick's shoulder. "You know, I'm kinda of tired, maybe I better go to my room," Alex suggested. 

"I'll walk you back just to make sure your not mugged or something," Nick said. 

"Nick, the only one who's going to mug anyone is you," Kristen giggled and Rachel raised an eyebrow but her eyes were full of amusement. Derek coughed as Phillip leaned back in his chair. 

"Hey Nicky, want to play cop and mugger?" Alex purred, patting his backside. 

"Keep patting and I'll do anything you want," he growled back playfully. 

"Gee and with me it was feeding you," teased Rachel. Nick winked at her as he helped Alex on with her coat. 

"Nick, be careful," Derek murmured. 

"Always boss, always." 

Nick and Alex left and Roarke threw her legs up across Derek's lap. "So you've been kind of lax in junior's discipline I see. I can't leave you alone with the kids without their behavior reverting back," she joked. 

"I thought you liked rough, ready, and dangerous men," he said quietly as he stroked the side of her face. 

"Hey Derek, be kind to those of us who left our significant others in San Francisco," groused Karmack. 

"Speak for yourself partner," said Royce as he leaned back in his chair and Rachel kissed his cheek. 

"Now see what you've started?" Frank complained teasingly and Derek shrugged. 

"You know, I think Nick had the right idea," said Rachel. 

"How about I walk you home young lady?" said David and Rachel giggled like a teenager. He helped her with her coat and they said their goodbyes before leaving. 

"I have to go myself, I promised Peter's dad I'd have dinner with him tonight," said Skalany.  

* * *

© 2002   
Please send comments to the author! 

01/11/2002 

* * *


End file.
